


Euphoria

by Born2shipit



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Murder, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demon Blood, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Love Triangles, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot Twists, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, Vampire Family, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2shipit/pseuds/Born2shipit
Summary: Shinoa hiiragi finds herself captured by sadistic vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

Shinoa's pink lips parted slightly as she curled her fingers into the dirt. With her stomach pressed firmly against the ground the scent of dirt and the ever closer footsteps tickled her senses, filling her with a mix of emotions before leaving her with nothing. Her once braided bun was messily sprawled against her back, the purple locks mangled with sticks and rubble and the scent of battle all in one. 

She knew it was futile; the enemies were too strong for her. They had single handedly defeated her comrades despite their desperate attempts to combat them. Even Yuu, the headstrong, unforgiving idiot that he was, had been effortlessly defeated. But still, she forced herself to rise, her hands grabbing onto her scythe and turning to face the vampires. 

The vampires seemed at ease, the two males bickered amongst each other with little regard to her. Both wore their white uniform with modifications, the redheaded one having rolled up the leg of one pants leg slightly and traded in the knee length boots for shorter black shoes. His collar was exposed and the sword in his hand seemed to gleam in the sunlight's reflection.

His companion, though he wore the same uniform, seemed to have disregarded the jacket and wore only the exposed black collared shirt. He did not have a weapon on hand but his fists remained in a tight ball nonetheless. 

The red-headed vampire noticed her first, turning his green eyes from his companion and placing a hand on his hip.

"Look, the girl's still moving," he said. 

"I know you idiot, I'm not blind," the other growled, his own ruby red eyes flickering to her. 

Her situation was beyond hopeless. She could see the bodies of her squad lying merely feet in front of her: Mitsuba, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Yuu all motionless in the dirt. To her relief, she could see the faint rising of their chests and strengthened her resolve. 

"Shi-chan, this is it," she said, holding her scythe in front of herself. "If I don't push them back we're all dead."

There was a rumble of black that spilled from her scythe and she smiled lightly, pulling her arm into a swinging motion before flinging the black mass towards the vampires.

A grunt escaped the unarmed vampire's lips as he jumped out of the way. The red-headed vampire, however, smiled in return and braced himself for impact. A loud crash rang out into the air as black smoke covered the vicinity giving Shinoa time to run towards her companions. 

"Shi-chan, grab them!" She yelled, the black rising from her scythe rolling over her unconscious squad one by one and lifting them into the air. 

"Stupid human," a voice snapped, forcing Shinoa to turn to the right and hold out her weapon. 

"Agh!" She gasped. There was little time to react as she found herself being propelled into the ground by a sharp punch. It was like getting hit with a bus and her head connected with the ground with a loud CRACK! 

All at once her vision blurred and she could feel the energy being zapped from her body. 

"Oi, Subaru!" A voice spoke, "You can't kill her you stupid shit. We need them alive."

"I didn't kill her you dumbass, she's still alive. If you hadn't of went easy on her to begin with she'd be like the others."

"Ahn? And that's my fault? You're the one supposed to collect them not me. You're lucky Ore-sama felt like helping you."

Shinoa tried blinking back the headache creeping through her and fumbled for her scythe blindly. 

"...Oi, human. Stop resisting."

"Ack!" She sputtered, wincing as a crushing pain snapped through her hand and she squirmed beneath the heel of a shoe. Her free hand desperately pried at the foot binding her to the pain and tried not to cry out.

"Hehe, it's not that bad watching you struggle."

The foot moved long enough for her to pull her hand into her chest and curl into a ball, the helplessness and lingering death finally weighing down on her. This was it, a pathetic end to all that she knew. 

A hand slammed down on her neck, forcing her to stare up at a vampire, his green eyes glistening with an unnerving expression. He smiled, his fangs peaking out from his lips. 

"Consider yourself lucky," he said. "Ore-sama is going to partake in your blood." 

He licked his lips and ripped open her collar with his free hand exposing her neck. Shinoa refused to cry, instead gripping his arm with her hand as tightly as she could while she tried wriggling out of his grasp. 

He ignored her struggling, licking her neck slowly. His icy cold tongue forced her to freeze, her heart hammering in her chest. She could only glance towards Yuu and silently beg for him to wake up. He was always waking up in the nick of time and saving the day, so why couldn't he save them now? The moment his fangs pierced her skin she bit back her shrieks and squeezed her eyes shut.

It was strange hearing the slurps pounding in her ears and she could feel the lightheadedness coming in tenfold's. The pulsing of her heart, the quickening pace of her breath and the slight tingles of euphoria all attacked her senses at once. The urge to fight was slowly evaporating from her, leaving nothing but the drowsiness that threatened to overtake her. 

"Hey, Ayato enough! You're killing her." 

The fangs retracted from her neck and Shinoa's eyes fluttered open. There was a small trail of blood that dribbled down the vampire's chin, and she couldn't help but think her blood looked so foreign against pale flesh that was not her own. 

"Damn, she tastes good," he said, licking his lips. With the back of his hand he brushed the blood from his chin before licking it off. "I wouldn't mind drinking all of her."

"Of course you wouldn't mind, you glutton. But we can't play with all of your toys. We've wasted enough time because of you."

"Oh shut up. You're only saying that because you want to see your beloved Krul don't you?" 

"Hah?!"

"Don't act innocent Subaru. Everybody knows you have to hots for her."

"Why you!! I'll kill you!" 

"Haha, what happened to us wasting time huh?"

Shinoa blinked hazily as the vampire moved from her and seemed to ignore her completely. Her body ached yet she was unable to move a muscle, the tips of her fingers barely wriggling.

"I like this ones blood. She's mine now got it?"

There was a grunt. "Whatever, take her. I'm not going to stop you."

Her vision was once again filled with the sight of red hair and a grin before she was lifted by her neck and holstered over a shoulder. Her hands and feet dangled uselessly as she fought to stay awake, itching to grab her scythe and try again to defeat the pair.

"Ore-sama only drinks from the best of the best. You're lucky to have such high quality blood."

Shinoa said nothing as she was slightly rustled to indicate it was her he was speaking to. Her only thoughts were of what was to come. She hated herself for being weak and for being unable to stop the enemy. And yet, she was still lulled into slumber despite the fear and desperation that clung to her and threatened to suffocate her underneath the pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

For once the mansion was quiet. No loud clamoring from the restless brothers, no shrieks of fear from the human livestock, and better yet, no spilled blood on the pristine carpet. Everything was perfect, and for a moment it was as if the apocalypse had never happened, and the house had once more been hidden behind the mask of unapproachable. 

Reiji Sakamaki enjoyed the silence because it meant his brothers were no longer up to their usual shenanigans, and for once he was left alone to tamper with his poisons in peace. That is, until a large crash shattered his silence completely and a shrew of curses filled the air followed by things breaking. 

Reiji sighed heavily and planted his hands on the side of his table. To say he wished for them to disappear was perhaps too much of an understatement. He desired for them to all cease to exist and suffer through death by excruciating pain. 

Forcing himself to pry from the table and his room, he made his way down the stairs and prepped himself for the horrors he was about to see.

The door had been completely unhinged and remnants of glass laid scattered all throughout the living room. As expected, the youngest brother Subaru was the culprit. He was breathing heavily and managed to flip over the couch in an attempt to reach Ayato who was howling like a madman whilst dancing around Subaru's rage. 

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to repair the damages caused by idiocy?" He commented, crossing his arms. 

"It's not my fault. Subaru did it," Ayato replied cheekily. 

The grin that laced Ayato's lips was obvious and the way he stuck out his tongue and dodged out of the way of a well thrown vase led Reiji to believe anything other than what Ayato was telling him. 

"I'm gonna kill you! You piece of shit!" Subaru shouted. 

"Oh I'm so scared," Ayato mocked. 

"That's enough," Reiji said.

There was a moment of silence as both Ayato and Subaru glanced to him but then Ayato had the audacity to say, "And what are you going to do you stupid pigeon?" 

Reiji's eyes narrowed and a sudden chill seemed to encase the air as he adjusted his glasses. 

"I ask you, for once, use that pea-sized brain of yours and comprehend the current situation of things," Reiji began, "There are no more humans to clean up the damages that you cause to the house since you've drank dry every human we managed to secure. I advise you to keep the damages to a minimum."

"Fine, whatever. But it's Subaru fault."

"That is of little consequence. I expect this mess to be cleaned or your punishments will be dealt accordingly." 

Ayato clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, a hand going to his hip as he cast an annoyed glare in Subaru's direction.

"Ooh, is this for me? It looks like Ayato's brought a snack~"

Reiji's eyes flickered to Laito, the vampire smiling mischievously as he kicked at something hidden behind the overturned couch. 

"She's a real cutie too," Laito added.

"Hey! Back off you pervert!" Ayato snapped, "That's mine!"

"Another livestock?" Reiji questioned. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Haven't you learned your lesson? The more livestock you recklessly kill the less humans we have to drink from in the future."

"Ayato's too much of an idiot to understand that," Subaru commented, crossing his arms. "Besides, she's not our livestock. We captured her from our scouting patrol."

"Damn it Subaru! Shut your mouth!" Ayato yelled. "Where Ore-sama got her is irrelevant! She belongs to me!" 

Reiji ignored the statement, his interest peaked at the prospect of finding a human that belonged to the outside. 

"So she's one of those pesky humans known as the imperial demon army huh?" He spoke, already approaching Laito and gazing at her. 

The girl was slender and frail, her purple hair crumpled and dirtied, stained with splashes of brown and deep red. He could tell she was indeed from the demon army, her black and green uniform giving it away immediately. 

He wrinkled his nose and then glanced to his brother, his brow raised in mild disgust. "You fancy such a dirty being? That's a new low even for you."

"Ahn? Shut up pigeon!" Ayato retorted. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Her blood is first class. I haven't tasted such delicious blood since that chichinashi was here."

There was a silence before Reiji's eyes flickered back to the girl, his eyes lingering on her neck. Whether Ayato's words held any truth to them mattered little, Reiji would never test that claim on such a filthy human. 

"As per our duty you have the obligation to force out any information on the demon army, even if that means breaking her," Reiji said, "what you do with her afterwards is none of my concern."

"Ah~ Ayato? Can I torture her? I'd appreciate it if you let me have a taste?" 

Laito smiled and licked his lips as he stared at his brother with adoration in his eyes. This only served to make Ayato scoff and reply, "Hell no. She's mine, get your own toy you pervert."

"Haah? Don't be mean. You hogged the previous bitch-chan all to yourself last time! At least share with me. Haven't you heard the saying sharing is caring?"

"But I don't care. She's mine and that's all there is to it."

A light groan snapped their attention to the girl. Her eyes were moving and she shifted, her legs stretching out her pale skin before she sat upright and rubbed her head. There was silence as her large eyes stared up and met Ayato's before a grin laced his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes gleaming red stared at her as the Vampires towered over her and eyed her with hungry eyes. The chill that ran down her body shook her to the core and it took everything ounce of strength she possessed to surpess the scream that tickled her throat. She recognized the two who had ruthlessly defeated her and her squad but found herself cornered by four. 

"And so she's awakened," one said. His voice was cold, analytical and disinterested. She glanced to him and watched as he adjusted his glasses.

He was different from the other two she had met. Though the other two had worn the vampire army's uniform and customized it to their tastes, he wore an all black attire, crisp and clean with every button and tie fitting perfectly. 

Shinoa swallowed hard. There was no escaping, she knew it as clear as day. She desperately wanted to ask what they wanted with her, but held her tongue. Such a question was stupid to ask, and it seemed the vampire in black had anticipated the inquiry anyways.

"Force out any information involving the demon army. And do keep quiet as you do it." 

"Fine, I get it! Stop harassing me and go somewhere else."

The red haired vampire grinned and appeared beside her in a flash, his hand roughly grabbing her by the waist and tossing her over his shoulder.

She cried out unable to keep her voice from spilling free. Her body still ached and burned and the sudden rough treatment was doing little to lessen the pain.

"Ayato can I--" 

"Ask again and I'll punch you in the face. Back off Laito!" 

A vampire whined, and shook his as he said, "Ayato you're such a bully."

The vampire Ayato didn't respond. He turned and walked off with Shinoa, allowing her to catch sight of the vampire named Laito.

He grinned, his fangs peaking from his lips as he tipped his fedora. He wore the standard vampire uniform with his collar exposed and didn't seemed bothered in the slightest by Ayato's words.

"Bye bitch-chan! I hope to play with you soon!" 

He waved and Shinoa couldn't help but be filled with a sense of dread. Something told her that she needed to avoid him if she wanted to survive.

It was a short walk to their destination and her mind constantly tried to come up with a plan of escape. The heavy scent of metal and rust tickled her nose as she was led into a dark underground and taken past various chains hanging from the wall.

This is it, she thought. This is how I'll die. 

She was tossed to the cold, hard ground and groaned, her ribs feeling as though they were shattering deep inside of her.

"Okay, make this quick. Tell me everything you know about the demon army and I might just let you live."

She forced herself to her knees, her eyes staring hard at the dirty floor. She could only let out a laugh, wincing as the pain in her ribcage only worsened. "You don't plan on letting me live," she replied. Her voice was hoarse and broken, a far cry from the voice she was used to and she frowned.

The vampire laughed. Ayato's voice echoing throughout the empty space and bouncing off the walls to pierce her eardrums. "Ore-sama is free to choose whether you live or die. You better entertain me." 

He grabbed her, his hand wrapping around her neck and forcing her to stare into his green eyes tinged with amusement. 

"Start talking."

Shinoa bit her cheek and looked away. She had been defeated but she would never betray her comrades, no matter what.

"Ignoring Ore-sama? How bold of you. I guess I'll have to make you pay attention."

A gasp escaped her lips as the pressure around her neck tightened and she grabbed his arm with both of her hands and struggled to loosen his grip.

"That's it, that's the face Ore-sama wants to see. That expression of terror on your face is perfect." He licked his lips and pulled her forward. 

Shinoa struggled against his grip and shivered as his free hand snaked around her waist and forced her to press against his body. He tilted her head to give himself access to her flesh and sank his fangs into her neck. 

"Ghn! Ah!" She cried, squirming helplessly. 

Her eyes watered as she struggled, her body growing heavier and heavier. He tightened his grip and pulled her down, her back brushing against the cold hard floor. 

There was a moment of silence as he pulled away and stared down at her as his body loomed over her. 

"Haaah, this blood of yours is too good. I want more," he breathed, licking his lips.

Shinoa couldn't respond, her head was too clouded to offer any more resistance. She laid there unmoving as the cold air drifted over her. 

It was like her life had flashed before her very eyes. She was tired. Too tired to keep up. All she wanted was for it to be over.

"That's enough Ayato." 

"Hn?" 

Ayato moved and stood up at the sound of a new voice. 

Shinoa blinked, her eyes staring at the ceiling above her before being replaced by a pair of light blue eyes. 

"She's the one he was talking about."

There was indifference in the gaze, and for a moment Shinoa couldn't help but wonder if she was staring at the face of Mika, Yuu's estranged family member.

"What do you mean Shu?" Ayato asked.

The man named Shu sighed and moved out from her gaze. 

"She's not to be killed, according to that man. She is the 'eve' or something." 

"Ahn? That again? So she's like chichinashi?" 

"Apparently."

Ayato clicked his tongue and peered down at her. His arms were crossed and he frowned. "This is no fun. Did you come just to ruin this for me?"

"This is too troublesome. If you have a problem take it up with that man, after all, he has the rest of those humans you failed to kill."

Shinoa's interest perked up and she turned her head to stare at him with wide eyes. Was it true? Was the rest of her squad truly alive?

"Whatever, you bum. I do what I want. She's still mine regardless of what he says."

As if he had a point to prove he grabbed her by the neck and forced her into his arms. It was strange for her to go from being tossed over the shoulder, bitten, then held bridal style as if she was suddenly important. 

She blinked and the next thing she knew she was being tossed onto a soft bed and covered in darkness. The smell of lavender tickled her nose. As she strained to see she became faintly aware of the pink of the room and the fact that the vampire had finally left her completely alone.

She tried to sit up but ultimately, the pain and the blurriness of her vision prevented her from moving an inch. Shinoa closed her eyes and tried not to think. It was luck that she was still breathing and she didn't have long to consider why. She felt tired, and unable to keep her eyes open as she drifted in and out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft chirping of the birds was foreign, the sound tickling her ears and seeming more like a lucid dream than anything born in reality. 

Her eyelids were heavy and her entire body still ached uncontrollably yet she forced her eyes open and found herself staring into a dark lilac abyss.

"Gwha?!" She cried, almost throwing herself off the bed. 

Shinoa's face flushed scarlet as a boy tilted his head, his purple locks brushing against the side of his teddy bear's head as he hovered on top of her inches from her face. 

"You're not Yui," he said, "Who are you?"

"S-shinoa," she sputtered, too taken aback to give too much thought into her words.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What kind of name is that? You won't make a good bride. You're too weak, weaker than Yui even."

Shinoa blinked and couldn't help but feel offended, after all, the boy in front of her looked way more fragile than she was and she found herself saying, "I bet i'm far stronger than you."

Her words seemed to hit a nerve and his face grew livid. "Huh? A human stronger than me? How stupid!" 

With strength she hadn't expected, the boy's small hands wrapped around her neck and pinned her to the bed. She gasped and grabbed for his wrists, trying desperately to breath.

He grinned and tilted his head. "You make such cute expressions when you're gasping for air. Tell me, are you terrified?"

He leaned closer to her and forced her head to turn, revealing her neck. "Fear makes the blood taste better. I wonder how good your blood is? Ayato says it's the sweetest." 

The door burst open and Shinoa watched as Ayato burst forth. 

"Kanato you brat! Get off her!"

"No!" The vampire screeched. Kanato shook his head violently, "You always hog the good blood! I want to taste her!"

"I said no!" 

Ayato ran forth and wrestled with Kanato until he pried him off of Shinoa. 

She could only breath heavily and massage her neck, watching with wide eyes as the two wrestled some more before the purple haired boy screamed and pulled at Ayato's hair which resulted in shouting and a nearby dresser to collapse.

"Good grief, would you two stop it already," a voice said. 

The man in black appeared at the entrance of the room, shaking his head and glaring at the two. His eyes snapped to Shinoa and he said, "It seems you've made my brothers mad with blood lust. I should have expected as such from a vulgar being like you."

"Me? Vulgar?" Shinoa replied having found her voice. For a moment she debated whether it was safe to continue speaking before remembering what was said about her not being killed.

"I'm a pure maiden, I could never be vulgar," she commented.

"What an odd thing to say, bitch-chan. Are you trying to say you're saving your virginity for me?" 

Shinoa blushed and squeaked at the sound of a voice whispering in her ear. She pulled back to stare wide eyed at the vampire Laito who laid on her bed at her side. He grinned and seemed to trail her body with his eyes, forcing her to instinctively cover her chest with her blanket.

"Stupid Laito, she's not saving herself for you!" Ayato yelled. "She's tit-less so it's obvious she's forcefully celibate."

"H-hey! I'm not breastless!" Shinoa retorted, her face burning red. "I-i'm not done developing yet!" 

"Mmn~ want me to show you true pleasure?"

"P-pervert!" She shrieked, practically throwing herself off of the bed.

Shinoa scrambled to her feet before blinking and glancing down at herself in confusion. She was wearing a thin strapped pink nightgown that rested at her knees. Her uniform was nowhere in sight and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

"What happened to my clothes?!" She cried. 

"Naturally, we had those filthy garments removed. Such a state is not tolerated in this household."

She turned and stared wide eyes at the ravenette, her blush darkening. "Y-you're all perverts, aren't you?" 

"Haha, she called you a pervert Reiji!" Kanato giggled.

Reiji's brow twitched and he crossed his arms. "Enough games. Everyone has a duty to attend to. Human, as of now you are Ayato's property."

Ayato laughed and shoved Kanato, "See? What did I say you brat?" 

"Don't call me that!" Kanato shrieked, lurching for Ayato and clawing at his face. Ayato countered by grabbing his wrists and pushing his away.

"If you cause trouble," Reiji continued, ignoring the two, "Then it is Ayato who shall be punished. And you will be confined to the dungeons and punished accordingly, do you understand?"

"Um...sure?" 

Shinoa blinked and watched as Reiji left before turning her gaze to the other vampires. 

"Fufu~ don't worry about them, my brothers love to tease one another."

A chill ran down her spine as hands wrapped around her thin shoulders and a body pressed against her back. 

"In the meantime let's get to know each other better, Shiiinoa~"

"Oi! Laito!" Ayato snapped, earning a chuckle.

"Aww! You caught me!" Laito replied. He let go of her and threw his hands up as he shrugged absentmindedly. 

Shinoa scrambled away and stared bewildered at him, an intense urge to shiver encasing her once more.

"You heard that stupid pigeon, she's my property!" Ayato stepped forward and grabbed her wrist as he pulled her against his chest. "So leave us alone!" 

"Stupid Ayato," Kanato said, crossing his arms. "You have to patrol today with Subaru. So you can't take her."

"Kanato has a point. Bitch-chan is gonna have to stay at the mansion with us."

"As if!" Ayato scoffed. "She's coming with me." 

"And what if she escapes?"

Shinoa forced a smile as Ayato's free hand roughly clamped down onto her shoulder as he replied darkly, "She won't." 

"I wouldn't dare escape," she added rather light-heartedly, "If I did I would just be captured and tortured. I promise I'll behave."

Laito's eyes widened before he laughed and said, "Ayato you have such a well mannered pet! I'm jealous, really I am!"

"Of course," Ayato replied, "Ore-sama picked her out personally."

Shinoa relaxed slightly. It was reassuring to know that the vampires that held her captive were quite dumb and trusting of her, and she intended to make good use of their arrogance. 

"Now that you understand she's mine, you can go now," Ayato said. 

Laito pouted and feigned a look of sadness. "You really won't share with us?" 

"I said go!" Ayato ordered.

Laito rolled his eyes and obeyed but he quickly retorted, "You're a glutton. You had the last bitch-chan too. How selfish." 

Ayato ignored him and glanced to Kanato who clutched his teddy bear to his chest.

"You too crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby you jerk!" Kanato snapped, though his eyes glittered with tears. "You're just mean!"

Kanato followed behind Laito but not before glaring hard at Shinoa as if she had anything to do with Ayato's decision. 

With the two finally gone Ayato released her and planted his hands onto his hips.

"Pipsqueak," he said, forcing her to eye him curiously. 

"Yes?"

"Undress right now."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a slow, almost quizzical stare that Shinoa gave him before her cheeks flushed red and she stepped away whilst sputtering, "W-what?! I can't do that!" 

Ayato huffed and crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"B-because you're! That is, I'm a girl! It's improper for a fair maiden to change in front of a boy!"

She crossed her arms and looked away wishing her blush would fade away quickly. 

"You do as your told!" Ayato snapped. He stepped close to her and grabbed her wrist. "What are you so afraid of? It's not like you have anything worth seeing."

"Hey!" She cried. 

She struggled against his grasp for a moment, shielding her chest with her free hand whilst turning her back to him. 

With a click of his tongue he let go of her and snapped, "Fine. You have five minutes. If you're not dressed by then I'm gonna drag you out in your underwear if I have to."

He rolled his eyes and headed towards the door and tossed it open before stepping out and shutting the door rather loudly behind himself. 

Finally, Shinoa let out a heavy sigh and allowed herself to crumple to the floor, her heart racing. She wasn't sure what made him change his mind but whatever the case, she was glad to have a moment for herself. 

Her eyes slowly scanned the room as she pieced together her thoughts. The boys had made a mess of the room in their fight, a dresser was overturned and a mirror laid shattered on the carpet. From the dresser was what appeared to be female clothing and it was where she assumed she was to aquire an outfit. 

She stood up and inspected the clothes holding up shirt after shirt, shorts, and even underwear but it was the strap of a bra peeking out from underneath a skirt that made her freeze up.

She swallowed hard and blushed again as she gently lowered the shirt in her hand and stared at the strap. 

She faintly remembered the vampires saying something about her not being like Yui, the name having belonged to a girl not registering at the time. She could only stare and slightly panic at the sight of the bra as she mentally pictured a girl with a variety of breast sizes before resting on Mitsuba smiling cheekily. 

When her fingers gently wrapped around the strap and eased it out from under the clothes her eyes clamped shut. There was no way she was going to be able to keep herself calm in the presence of the vampires if the bra had belonged to some cow of a woman. It would explain their perversion of course, but to be compared to a girl like that Shinoa had no chance of escaping their torturous jokes on her breasts. 

Her eyes slowly pried open as she looked at the pink bra with steady determination to face the truth. But to her surprise, the bra was slender and the cup looked no bigger than her own size. 

She blinked and shook it, as if this was some sort of optical illusion. Content with the unwavering solidity of the bra she released a heavy sigh and clutched the bra as if it had saved her life.

"Hurry up pipsqueak!" Ayato's voice yelled, startling her and forcing her to glance at the door wide eyed. 

Shinoa turned away from the door and grabbed a pair of underwear, a shirt and a skirt and undressed as quickly as she could. She tried to put the clothes on fast just in case the vampire decided to take a peek inside. 

To her surprise the clothes fit rather well, and the bra seemed to fit snug against her chest like a second skin. The shirt she wore was a short sleeved blouse that was peach colored and went well with her beige skirt. 

The door to the room banged open and she smiled sheepishly and interlocked her hands in front of her skirt.

"Hey, I'm dressed,"she stated.

"About damned time. Ore-sama doesn't have time to wait on you! You're so slow!"

Ayato stomped forward and grabbed both of her wrists, forcing her against his chest as a grin slowly laced his face.

"For making me wait, I'm going to have a drink of your blood."

Shinoa twisted and tried to maneuver out of his grip, but her efforts only seemed to make him tighten his hold on her. His fangs peeked out of his lips as he opened his mouth wide. With one swift motion he leaned against her neck and pierced her skin. 

She winced and stood still, tears prickling at her eyes. The feeling of his fangs were harsh and she could hear the sound of him sucking and lapping her blood as her knees grew weak. 

He grunted and pulled away, letting the blood trickle down his chin. 

"Damn, I need more. Give me more of your blood."

He opened his mouth and placed his lips against her collarbone, biting into her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fight against the numbing sensation that flooded her senses. Finally her legs gave out and she became limp in his arms, her body dangled by his iron grip.

"Shit," he muttered, finally pulling away from her. He grabbed her by the waist and holstered her over his shoulder, tossing her like a sack of potatoes. She hung still as her eyes reopened, her gaze filled with only the vision of the back of his shirt. 

Everything was a blur to her, and she wasn't sure if she was merely hallucinating when she felt something akin to rapid air hitting her back and fluttering her skirt upwards slightly. 

"What took you so long?" A voice snapped.

"Shut up Subaru, I can do what I want."

"You really brought her? What a dumbass."

"Shut up, this won't take long."

Shinoa was tossed to the ground and she hit the floor with a heavy thud. Her body refused to move and her weariness was suffocating. The dark brown dirt beneath her was all she could see, and it didn't take long for her to hear the vampires footsteps right by her head. 

"Would you look at that? More humans," Ayato commented. "Do you think their blood is as good as the pipsqueaks?" 

"I dunno. We're supposed to bring them to Sanguinem."

"Nah that's boring Subaru! Let's go before they run away."

There was a grunt and then the sound of the vampires footsteps seemed to quiet. 

The idea to run away was at the forefront of her mind and she mustered enough strength to sit up and grab her wounded neck. She looked to see just how far the vampires had wandered only to lose all hope instantly. 

Ayato was smiling and seemed satisfied with the group of bodies surrounding him. When he looked to her his grin widened, the fangs gleaming dangerously. 

"What a waste. Their blood is like tasting dirt," he said with a shrug. 

He stepped forward and approached her until he towered over Shinoa's helpless form. 

The color had drained from her face, yet Shinoa forced a thin smile. Of course it wouldn't be so easy to escape just yet. She had to play this game a while longer if she hoped to live. 

"I-its natural their blood isn't as good as mine. Ayato-sama picked it out personally, right?" She said, hoping to appease his ego. 

To her relief, he seemed satisfied by her response and replied with, "Your blood is the best and it belongs to me now."

"Ayato!" Subaru snapped. 

Ayato rolled his eyes before turning to face his brother. 

"What do you want?" 

"Can't you hear that? It's getting closer." 

"Ahn?" 

Ayato became quiet as a look of perplexity crossed his face. "That noise...It sounds like--"

Instantly, Ayato reached for his sword and grabbed Shinoa by her waist. He flung her over his shoulder and jumped into the air right as an ear piercing scream rang out and a mess of black sprouted out of nowhere, hitting the spot where she had been.

"Finally! A challenge worthy of Ore-sama!" Ayato shouted, a look of glee on his face.


End file.
